


Dealing

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jean-Paul is away on business the Xmen find out that Bobby's dating him and react. Done as only speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-men, it's Marvel's toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I wanted to see if I could write a story that was nothing but people speaking and have that be enough that you, the reader, could decide what was going on. Written in 2004.

"Bobby, I just had an overly disturbing conversation with Scott concerning your well-being and…"

"Hank go away."

"Ah, I see we've reverted to old habits. Really my young fri…"

"Best friend Hank, I'm supposedly your best friend and hey this has worked since I started coming here so why change tactics now, right?"

"My professional opinion? I highly doubt that there is any substantial evidence to prove that hiding under your bedding will change any…"

"Well see as soon as you leave I'm going to entertain myself with ice sculptures, just can't do it while you're here though, your fur might get all soggy and then it'll start smelling funny and we wouldn't want that."

"I see."

"Hey Hank?"

"Yes, Bobby?"

"How come no one treats you different when you start lying to the world, but they have to treat me like they don't even know me anymore when I stop lying?"

"Robert…"

"Don't Blue, don't even answer that. Please just go away. I just want to be alone for awhile. I'll work things out with Scott later. Let me mope for a bit first, kay?"

"Rober…Bobby…"

"Hank, please just go away."

"Ice-cube?"

"Jubes, just go away. I know you don't care…"

"I do care, I care a lot."

"I mean you don't care that I'm dating Jean-Paul."

"Huh? Why would I care about that? You're both so totally less grouchy."

"Yeah. Not everyone feels the same so would you please leave me alone."

"Hey, we're family so they love you but they don't always know what's best for you, right? So not everyone understands right away, give 'em time, they'll come around."

"I don't want to have to give them time. They're supposed to be my friends. I know I haven't always been here, I know I've left and come back more than once, but I…I don't know how to fit in anywhere else. I've tried, I can't do it."

"Yeah."

"We've both been doing this too long, huh?"

"Face it Popsicle, we're both lifers."

"Not if my friends hate me."

"They don't hate you. What about Wolvie?"

"He told me that he's never seen Jean-Paul this relaxed and if I screw this up he'll hurt me. So basically, I fear for my life. Um Jubes stop. Stop. Hey Jubes, you going to stop laughing?"

"Can't….Really, just…can't. Come on, he was just joking."

"He didn't look like he was joking."

"What about Warren…"

"He didn't talk to me for a whole day after he found out. And up until yesterday he kept giving me these weird looks. The rumor, if you choose to believe it and well at this point I do since he's starting to treat me like the friend he's know all these years again, is that Paige bitched him out and um made some um rather odd threats that I don't think fifteen/sixteen year old students should be discussing."

"She did 'bitch him out', you'd have to ask her about the second part though. She didn't say anything about that. I should probably go tell her what's being said so she doesn't freak when she finds out."

"Yeah, do that. Go away."

"I don't want to leave you alone right now."

"Jubes, so Scott and I got into a fight. We do that. The first time I met the guy we got into it."

"Then why are you hiding in your room?"

"Because I don't have to teach a class right now, I've got papers to grade and stop looking at me like that. Okay, because I can and I want to. Please, just go away."

"Only if you promise not to be angry at me later, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Go away."

"Non."

"I…I thought you weren't going to be back until…"

"It was business. I'll attempt to make some phone calls later."

"I thought it was important, you had to leave and go all the way to Canada. It must have been important."

"Is this door unlocked?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to go home for a few days and it was a good excuse. I should have taken you with me."

"I'm subbing for you, remember?"

"They could have gotten someone else to do it."

"How…How did you…?"

"I got a call from Annie back-rounded by Jubilee, apparently they felt that this was a rather dire emergency and only my presence would remedy it."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off my shoes, I'm curious to find out what's so fascinating under those covers besides you."

"Just me. I got into a fight with Scott. I said some really shitty things to him."

"From what I heard he deserved it."

"Hey, he was trying to defend you."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"He said he'd heard this rumor that we're dating and he thought it was a prank I was playing on you so he wanted me to stop. Then we got into an argument."

"Go on."

"That's it."

"Robert, you're an adult…"

"Say's who?"

"Bobby, I doubt one argument with Cyclops is going to have you hiding in your room."

"I…Hank's all 'good for you Bobby', but he…he's acting like I'm making some sort of statement and I'm not. I don't make statements. I-I just fell in love..."

"Really? So you're in love with me now, sounds horrendous."

"Mmmm, you're so silly."

"Non, not really, just sometimes when I'm with you."

"Oh so that's why you had to leave. You couldn't take the pain of developing a sense of humor…"

"I have a sense of humor."

"It's very different from mine. Hey, I wouldn't like you half as much if it was the same."

"That's comforting. We've changed the subject though, go on."

"Do I have to? I can think of ten times better things to do then me pissing and moaning about my friends. Don't give me that look. Come on, don't. Okay, okay you win."

"I always win. What? I believe you were about to start talking? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I should torture you right here and now. I would so totally win then."

"Would you? Robert…"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you aware that Hank is so concerned over your welfare that he's taken up post outside your door?"

"Fuck. So he probably just heard everything I said about him."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Go on."

"I should go tell Hank to go away."

"Non, you should keep talking to me."

"Um, I thought you wanted me to get out of bed?"

"I just got comfortable and I refuse to move."

"Oh. Um…Well, I'm not really sure what's going on with Warren. He just looks at me different and I can tell he maybe want to say something, but he decided not to. Emma too. Not that I care what Emma thinks, but it's weird to have her look at you like your some specimen under a microscope. Oh, and Lorna decided to tell me she thinks I've 'lost it', but 'hey thanks' for doing something that got Annie and Alex to fight."

"They got into an argument over us? How degrading."

"Yeah, apparently she's not talking to him till he 'grows up'. Then Scott confronts me and hey I've already had a bad day so things get blown totally out of proportion. He even had Jean mind scan me cause he thought maybe my body been taken over, wow that got you pissed, should have kept my mouth shut. Hey, s'cool Jean thought he was being stupid anyway and hey we can all now be assured that yes I am me and I am apparently not insane. Well hey, Kurt's not treating me any different and I sorta expected him too since Alex is blaming me for him and Annie fighting."

"Do they really have anything thing in common?"

"They're both kinda religious."

"I'm aware of that, still, go on."

"Actually he, Jubes, Paige and Annie aren't treating me any different. Oh and I was there when Cain found out, he started laughing like it was the funniest thing he heard all year. Then he tells me at least I'd finally found someone who was willing to give me some and didn't suddenly realize after that they wanted Alex. Hey, don't look so pissed, revenge is sweet."

"What did you do?"

"Wait and see. Did I tell you Logan told me not to hurt you?"

"He said the same to me."

"Did he threaten you? Aren't you the tiniest bit worried?"

"I have superspeed and flight, why should I be? Are you worried? Do you think you're going to hurt me?"

"I don't know."

"I've been hurt before Robert, perhaps not mainly by those whom I've dated, but I think that I'm more then capable…"

"I don't think you are."

"Excuse-moi?"

"Well you're all…you can be really cold."

"That's how I am."

"I don't mean like usually, I mean exceptionally so. Lately you keep distancing yourself from me…shit I'm starting to sound like some nagging, you keep pushing me away, especially lately and I'm sorta dealing with some shit from my friends and I don't even want to think about how my parents are going to react to us, so I just…I mean I understand that you gotten really fucked over in the past but…"

"We've all been hurt in life, even you."

"You more so then most."

"It doesn't affect me."

"It does. Fuck, JP, come on. How the hell do you expect me to react? You say you have some business thing you have to go do and then I find out mostly it was just an excuse to get away from all of us, from me?"

"I wanted some time to myself. I haven't had a moment's peace since I came here! I'm entitled to it. I couldn't ask you to come with me, no one knew about us and you insisted on subbing my class. I did have business. I dropped all that to come back down here didn't I?"

"Yeah, that wasn't what I meant. I just…"

"You just what?"

"I just don't want this to end okay? I don't want to lose because you think you're going to lose, did that even make sense?"

"I never lose."

"Keep saying that to yourself, maybe one day you'll believe it."

"Fuck you! I…I sometimes lose. Hell, I always lose. Is that what you want to hear Robert? Does that end this? Should I lose now or later? What do you want it to be?"

"I don't want that. I don't want now. I don't want later. I don't even want to be having this argument. You know with what we do there's a good chance one of us is going to die. I don't even want thinking about that to affect anything we might have before it. I don't want to have our teammates affect us because us isn't them, it's you and me. They shouldn't even enter into it but they do and well shit I don't know…I don't want you thinking your going to lose me or me thinking I'm going to lose you to and I am so babbling right now and…what was that for?"

"To shut you up. I'm not going to apologize."

"You think I expect you to?"

"No. Pack a bag, we're leaving. Actually, non, don't pack a bag we'll just leave. I can buy you whatever it is that you'll need."

"Huh?"

"I have business that I'd rather not do over the phone."

"Hey Warren does."

"I'm not Worthington."

"If you were you think I'd…I missed you."

"Then find a shirt, I'd like to leave soon."

"Um, what about the whole me subbing your class thing?"

"The notes I left weren't detailed enough?"

"Are you kidding, any monkey who could read English could teach your class…you have the entire thing written out. Did you realize you even threw 'Not now, Mr. Keller.' in there? I thought the class was going to die laughing when I read that."

"He was misbehaving wasn't he?"

"You managed to guess the exact moment, it was scary. It also made him go bright red, and some of his classmates chewed him out."

"You actually deviated from the lesson plan for that?"

"Um, yeah. It got him to behave and hey we didn't fall behind. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're not dressed yet."

"Aw, poor baby, does that bother you? That better? Come on, don't give me that look. Hey I thought you said you could do this stuff over the phone."

"Did I? When?"

"When you first came in."

"Bobby, I would really prefer not to do business over the phone. Also, the time away will give your friends…"

"Our friends. Come one, you consider some of them friends."

"As I was saying…"

"Before you were so rudely interrupted?"

"Yes. It'll give them time to deal with their personal issues regarding our relationship and…"

"But you'll miss what I did to Cain."

"You can tell me on the way there. It'll give him time to calm down before he tries to retaliate."

"I'd like to see him try."

"I prefer you unscathed."

"Really?"

"Rober…Bobby what are you doing?"

"Packing? I thought I was going with you."

"I can just buy you whatever it is that you need?"

"But I want my tooth brush and a change of clothes."

"I can buy those things for you. It'll give…"

"You a reason to fuss over me? Can't argue with that."

"I didn't think you would."

"Love you."

"I know, me too. Can we leave now?"

"You think they'll be better when we get back?"

"They will."

"Promise?"

"If they're not I'll just hit them, repeatedly, until they come to their senses."

"The Jean-Paul way of dealing with problems, knock it unconscious. Somehow I think my solution was safer for everyone involved."


End file.
